There you go Tenchi!
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: Looks like Tenchi made a mistake in choosing Sakuya over Ryoko! A songfic with Pink's


**There You Go Tenchi!  
  
**Ryoko comes up to the roof, looking for her beloved Tenchi. The large full moon catches her eye. As she turns around, she sees something that she doesn't expect to find, and is devastated. Tenchi Masaki, and Sakuya Kumashiro, were kissing under the full moon she had turned to gaze at. At that moment, she felt anguish, hatred, sadness, dissapointment, and anger toward all the world. When Tenchi broke the kiss, he noticed a cyan-colored head watching them, and realized it was Ryoko. As he opened his mouth to explain, she silenced him with her speech. It was not her words that stopped him, but the icy tone in her voice. It hurt badly, but never as much as he had hurt her. "I don't believe what i just saw....I know how you feel now."  
  
_Please don't come around talking bout how you love me...  
Cuz that love **** just ain't for me  
I don't wanna hear that you adore me...  
And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games  
Don't you know my game beats these games  
So your best bet is to be straight with me  
  
_"Ryoko, let's talk about this!"Tenchi said. "Fine with me." replied Ryoko, glaring at him. Sakuya was caught up in the middle of this and decided to scoot away (YAY!) "Ryoko, I...." Tenchi didn't want to finish his sentence. "Whatever, I don't need an explanation. In fact, SCREW YOU! I'm gonna go with Hotsuma and be a Space Pirate again! Your loss!"Ryoko yelled with a big smile on her face. "Please stay here Ryoko!"  
  
_So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that  
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically, I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're beggin me to stay  
  
_"Hotsuma! Let's go make mischief! Come on!" Ryoko yelled. As Hotsuma appeared Ryoko started thinking about how Tenchi might look. Of course, he WAS losing the GREAT Ryoko. She was much prettier, and smarter than that ditz she had walked in on. She didn't feel sorry for "poor old Tenchi" either! Who needs him! Humph! Tenchi is really sad about Ryoko leaving. He realizes how much he hates Sakuya. "Gosh I wish you were here Ryoko!" his mind screamed.  
  
_There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go  
  
_As Ryoko and Hotsuma were flying in space, looking for another bank to rob, she turned on Pink's "There you go" (what a coincidence!). She started dancing with Hotsuma, not thinking about Tenchi in the least, until he came up on the screen. "Ryoko, I love you and i have gotten rid of Sakuya! Please come back!" But as the correct words came on the radio, Ryoko sang along.  
  
_Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed  
How you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
All it sounds like to me is new game  
And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you  
  
So you say you wanna talk, I don't  
Say you wanna change, I won't  
Yeah, it's like that  
Had your chance, won't take ya back  
Now what, whatcha think about that  
And when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically I'm through wit you  
Whatcha wanna say  
Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay  
  
_She sang the rest of it to him, dancing with Hotsuma as she looked at Tenchi, obviously making him squirm. "He deserves this after what he's done to me" she thought to herself, and sang the next lines. She stoppped dancing with her partner at this point and looked at Tenchi's simulation on the screen while singing.   
_  
Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
Don't you wish you still were mine  
Don't you wish I'd take you back  
Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone  
But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back  
Missin my love, there you go  
  
_"So Tenchi, don't you wish you still were mine? Too bad! You had to go with that ugly, stupid little giggly shadow. Oh well. No one hurts the feelings of Ryoko the Notorious Space Pirate without paying the price!" she said with a laugh. Tenchi knew he had lost Ryoko. Ryoko grinned at him as his image faded from the wall of her ship. "Sorry Tenchi dear...."  
  
I'm sorry, but i ABSOLUTELY want to KICK TENCHI'S LITTLE JURAIAN BOOTY when he does that to poor Ryoko. I thought this song fit this moment WAY too well too! ^ . ^ Yes, i did add some of my own little spice to it too ~ . 0*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_**  
  
**


End file.
